A family for Christmas
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Mikan wanted a child, so she adopts Youichi two weeks before Christmas. Please read. Story better than Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that it is a little late for Christmas, but I wanted to make a cute short story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

A brown haired woman sat on an old worn out leather brown couch. The carpet was butterscotch yellow and the walls were an eggshell white. Two grey filing cabinets sat in the front of the room, off to the left of the door behind the couch. In front of the couch was an equally old desk. The desk held a cup of pens, paper, and miscellaneous items. A bookshelf sat behind the desk to the right. An old lady with graying hair sat behind the desk looking through the papers.

The door behind the brown haired woman creaked opened to reveal a young woman with pink hair and a small boy of six with brownish-gray hair and teal eyes, holding a suitcase. The brown haired woman stood with a wide smile on her face as the people came through the door. The old lady also stood and spoke to the occupants in the room. "Youichi, this is your new Mommy, Mikan Hyuuga."

Youichi looked blankly at Mikan as she smiled down at him. Mikan knelt down to his level and held her hand out to him. "Hi Youichi, I hope you will enjoy your stay with me." Youichi stared at her hand before he looked back up at her. He didn't shake her hand, but that didn't ruin her good mood.

The old lady looked uncomfortable in the silence that grew in the room, "Now Mrs. Hyuuga, if you sign here, you will be able to take him home with you today." Mikan stood back up to sign the papers, then she turned around and took Youichi's suitcase. She held out her hand for him to take, but all he did was fold his arms across his chest. Mikan shook her head, giggling on the inside. Really, he was just like her husband. Sighing she crouched down in front of him and wrapped one arm around his waist. Then she stood back up, keeping a firm grip on the boy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yuki, for letting me adopts Youichi." And with that she left the room with a startled boy in her arms. Mikan walked down the stairs with Youichi glaring at her. On the way down kids of all ages peeked out of their rooms or stopped in the hall to stare at the kid who got to leave the orphanage. The two people didn't pay any mind to them as they left the building.

When they got outside, little snowflakes were falling around them as the busy streets of New York buzzed in their ears. Mikan stood there for a second, enjoying the cold surrounding her. A sharp tug at her hair and death glare thrown her way sent her in motion again. They continued on until they reached a nice car behind the building. Mikan sat the suitcase down and dug in her coat pocket for her keys. She unlocked the car and sat Youichi in the back. She helped him get buckled in, before putting his suitcase in the trunk and hopping in the driver's side.

"So Youichi, what is your favorite color?" Mikan asked. Youichi didn't respond, he only looked out the window. This didn't faze Mikan at all. "What is your favorite animal?" she asked again and again he didn't respond. All on the way to Mikan's house she asked him questions which he didn't answer.

They pulled up into the drive way of a nice two story house with a big open yard. Youichi unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Mikan grabbed his suitcase from the trunk. They walked up to the door and Mikan unlocked it and let them in. "Home sweet home. Our rooms are on the second floor." Mikan said. She led him past the open kitchen at the door and up the stairs next to the nice living room. Then she led them down a plain hallway with a few pictures on the wall. Youichi passed two doors before Mikan stopped at a light wooden door. "This is your room." Then she opened the door.

The room has dark blue walls with an even darker blue carpet. The bed had blue blankets and grey sheets. Twin night stands sat at the head of the bed. A dresser sat at the far right of the room. The room looked bare, but it wasn't horrible.

Youichi looked around but made no gesture of talking any time soon. "My husband, Natsume, is not home yet. Make yourself comfy and if you need anything, just come ask me." Mikan closed the door leaving Youichi alone in the room.

Youichi didn't like this, not one bit. A lady that he didn't even know ruins all of his plans. His mother told him to wait for him at the orphanage two years ago. She told him that she had to get her life back on track after his father walked out on them. She told him it might take a few years, but she would come pick him up as soon as she was better off in life. Now this woman he doesn't even know comes and adopts him and tells him to make himself comfy. He was going to go down there and demand that she take him back to the orphanage and then he was going to be picked up by his mom.

His life would go back to being happy with his mom by his side. It would be just her and him and no one else to ruin their happiness. Youichi looked at the bed. It looked really comfy and he did feel really tired, so a nap wouldn't hurt, right?

Mikan was down stairs, rooting through the fridge for tonight's dinner. She decided to go with something simple, hamburgers and hotdogs. She went over to the phone that was in the kitchen and dialed up her husband's work number.

"Hello, Alice Company. How may we help you?" a woman spoke over the line. "Hello, may I speak to Natsume Hyuuga, please?" Mikan asked. There was shuffling over the phone before the woman said, "Hold on for a moment, please?" before horrible elevator music began to play through the phone.

Mikan sat down the phone and put it on speakerphone so the room filled with music as she continued her cooking. She looked up on the wall at the clock to notice it was almost five p.m.

The lady came back on the phone. "I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Hyuuga is in a meeting now. May I ask who is calling and if I can give him a message?" she asked. Mikan sighed; he was always in a meeting or at work or on a business trip. He never had enough time for her and now that they have a kid, she hoped that he would find enough time to be with both of them. "Miss, are you still there?" the lady asked. "Oh! Yes, sorry. Just tell him his wife called to ask if he would be home for dinner and could you tell him to call me back, please?" Mikan asked, feeling embarrassed to be caught day dreaming like that. "Of course, Mrs. Hyuuga. Have a nice day and a Merry Christmas." The lady replied. Mikan smiled. "Thank you and have a Merry Christmas too." Then they hung up.

Mikan put the phone down and continued on with making dinner. The phone rang around 5:30 and Mikan got up to get it. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Mikan, what did you need?" a deep voice rang through the phone. Mikan smiled, "Hey Natsume, I was wondering on when you will be home. I made hamburgers and hotdogs for dinner. We also have a son here, named Youichi." She heard a deep sigh over the phone, and then Natsume spoke, "I'll try to be home around 7 alright?"

Mikan bit her lip before she spoke what was on her mind, "Natsume, I want to talk to you when you get home alright?" she heard shuffling and the rustle of paper before he agreed. She smiled as she hung up the phone. She turned to the stairs and went up to get Youichi. She knocked on the door. No answer. "Youichi, I'm coming in now."

Mikan opened the door to see a dark lump on the bed. She flicked the switch that was by the door to turn the overhead light on. She smiled softly at the sight. Youichi was curled into a ball on top of the sheets sleeping soundly. She tip-toed over to him and gently picked him up. He snuggled into her warmth, but otherwise didn't wake up.

Mikan pulled back the covers on his bed and tucked him in. Then she went over to his suitcase and found two shirts and two pairs of jeans. She frowned; she would have to go shopping with him soon to get clothes and shoes. She put his clothes into the dresser and went downstairs to wait for Natsume to get home.

Natsume finally pulled up to his house at 6:45. He hoped his wife had something good to tell him. He didn't like the tone she used on him when they last talked and he was also curious about his new son Youichi.

Natsume unlocked the door and stepped inside to be greeted with his wife watching Two and a half Men. He shook his head before silently making his way over to his Mikan. He bent down, letting his arm slide over the back of the couch, before breathing in her ear, "I'm home."

Mikan smiled as she turned around and captured Natsume's lips with her own. She kissed him thoroughly for a minute before pulling away. "Welcome home." She said. "I have someone I would like you to meet." She got up and headed for the stairs. Natsume could hear the thudding of her feet as she made her way upstairs and then he heard a door open. He loosened his tie and took off his coat; then he made himself comfy on the sofa. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the sofa until he heard his wife calling for him. Natsume opened his eyes to see Mikan holding the boy named Youichi.

Youichi regarded the man before him. The man didn't seem like an idiot, like the woman who was holding him. The man looked like he had a good head on his shoulders. The man looked a bit like him in the intellect department. The man was worthy for him to call father.

Youichi held his arms out to Natsume and Natsume accepted him. Mikan looked thrilled at the progress they were making. "Youichi this is your new dad." Youichi nodded his head and continued to look at Natsume. Mikan, deciding to leave them alone for some bonding, left saying she needed to heat up the dinner.

"So you are Youichi." Natsume said. Youichi nodded his head. "Can you speak or do you just not want to speak?" he asked. Natsume was thinking that Youichi was a lot like him in the personality department. "I can speak, but I don't like to." Youichi replied. "Boys, dinners ready." Mikan called from the kitchen. Both of them headed into the kitchen to see hamburgers and hotdogs with steamed veggies and mac-and-cheese. The three of them sat down to eat and dinner was mostly quiet with Mikan asking questions about how work went with the company. Natsume answered in short sentences, not going into a whole lot of detail.

After dinner was finished Youichi went back upstairs into his room. Mikan was cleaning up dinner and Natsume headed into the living room. Once Mikan was done she went to sit next to Natsume. Mikan took a deep breath before she spoke. "Natsume, what do you think of Youichi?" Natsume sat there and thought about the kid before he answered. "I like him. He reminds me of me." Mikan beamed. She was glad that he liked Youichi.

"Natsume I wanted to talk about your work and Youichi." Mikan started. Natsume raised his eyebrow for her to continue. "Natsume you spend a lot of time at work and not enough time at home. I was hoping you could take these last two weeks off for Christmas. You have a built up vacation so why don't you use it." Natsume was shocked. "Mikan, don't you realize it is two weeks till Christmas?" he asked. "Yes I know that, but ask someone to fill in for you. I know you can do that, I mean I am your secretary for heaven's sake. I want you to spend time with Youichi." She pleaded. Natsume sat there and thought about that. He hasn't been spending a lot of time with Mikan and now that Youichi is in the family it will be hard to divide the little time he has on both of them. Finally he agreed.

Mikan was overjoyed. She grabbed his face and planted kisses everywhere she could. "Natsume, do your parents have any of your old clothes?" Mikan asked once she stopped kissing him. Natsume, a little dazed from the kisses, shook his head no. Mikan sighed. "Well it looks like we need to go shopping for him tomorrow. He has no clothes or shoes or even a coat. Do you think you can take him shopping while I do your work?" She started to kiss down his neck to make it more persuasive. Natsume nodded. Mikan giggled as she got off the couch. "Great, I'll finish your work and get you on your vacation while you take Youichi shopping."

Natsume growled as he watched her walk away. Oh she was not getting away from him tonight. He got up off the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist, throwing her on his shoulder, and then he charged up the stairs and locked his bedroom door. It was going to be a long night for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own any of the stores mentioned in this story or any of the Gakuen Alice characters**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Natsume woke up around noon to see his bed empty and a note on the nightstand.

_Natsume,_

_I made breakfast for Youichi and you. It's in the fridge and please don't forget to take him shopping for clothes. We can go out later for toys and other accessories for Christmas for him._

_Love you,_

_Mikan_

Natsume sighed as he got out of bed and put on his plaid pajama bottoms. He walked down stairs to see Youichi flipping through the channels on the TV. He walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee pot. He then searched the fridge for the breakfast Mikan left. He found a zip lock bag filled with pancakes. He grabbed the pancakes and the butter and sat it down on the counter. He didn't grab the syrup that was under the counter because he didn't like sweet things. He didn't mind something sweet every now and again, but he wasn't the biggest sweet person. He looked into the living room were Youichi was sitting.

"Oi, Youichi, do you want any pancakes?" Natsume called into the living room. Youichi perked up and ran into the kitchen. He sat himself at the table and waited for the pancakes to be served. Natsume reached under the counter to get the syrup as the pancakes heated up in the microwave. Once the food was done they started to eat. Natsume looked at the boy who was wearing a plain brown shirt and jeans. "Youichi we are going shopping after your done eating." Natsume got up and put his plate in the sink, and then he headed up the stairs to get changed.

He came back down stairs in a long sleeved black sweater shirt with a black trench coat in his hands. He had on blue jeans and black and red sneakers. Youichi got up from the table and put on his beaten up white sneakers.

They headed out to the car and got in. Natsume pulled out of the drive way and headed to the Manhattan Mall. They parked and headed into JCPenny. Natsume headed to the boy's section and looked around at the clothing. Youichi noticed a lot of women were staring at them. He also noticed that Natsume didn't care. Youichi started to pick out the clothing he liked and a few coats too. They spent about an hour picking and trying on clothing. By the time they left the clothing store they had about three bags full of shirts, pants, coats, boxers, and socks. Natsume and Youichi then walked over to Footlocker. They got three pairs of shoes; two sneakers and one pair of dress shoes. After that they headed to the food court.

Youichi sat there picking at his McDonalds food while Natsume was eating his sub from Subway. Natsume's phone buzzed in his pocket. He put his sub down and reached for his phone. He flipped it open to see a text from Mikan.

_Where are u?_

_At the mall. In the food court. _Natsume typed back.

_Stay there. I'll be there in 10. _Natsume raised his eyebrow. How was she getting here in ten when she had work? He shrugged and continued to eat his sub. Sure enough, ten minutes later Mikan was walking through the food court, heading there way.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work?" Natsume asked as he watched her sit in between them. "I has some help at the company and got off early." She smiled. Youichi watched them interact together as he munched on a fry. He had to admit that they were a good couple. Maybe he could be friends with them and still keep in touch with them when his mom came to pick him up.

Youichi wasn't paying attention to their conversation so he was surprised when he felt himself being lifted up and seeing Natsume walking away with their bags. He lightly glared as Mikan put him down. She still held his hand as she began walking the opposite way. They were on their way up to the toy store when Youichi stopped walking. He watched as kids got on Santa's lap, telling him what they want for Christmas. Mikan saw what he was looking at and asked, "Do you want to go tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Youichi immediately shook his head no.

"Santa is not even real. It's just a story grown-ups make so their kids will be good. That is just a fat man in a suit." He said softly. Mikan crouched down in front of him and gently put her hands on his shoulders. "Youichi that is not true. Santa is real and not just a story. Where did you hear that nonsense?" Youichi looked her in the eye and said, "The older kids at the orphanage told me." Mikan shook her head. "Don't you listen to them. They don't know anything. The man sitting there is not the real Santa, but he does know the real Santa and he will tell the real Santa what the kids want." Youichi hesitated before he agreed. They waited in line for a while before it was their turn. Mikan stood at the exit where the kids left as Youichi got on Santa's lap.

She felt a warm hand wrap around hers as she watched Youichi. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Natsume watching Youichi also.

"What do you want for Christmas, little boy?" Santa asked. Youichi tugged on his beard, indicating for him to lower his head. Santa lowered his head to hear what Youichi had to say. "Can you tell the real Santa that I want a-" Youichi whispered what he wanted for Christmas as his foster parents watched on. Then they were off to the toy store in the mall. Youichi got a few stuff animals, a basketball hoop for the back of his door, action figures, and a few mechanical toys. They left the mall satisfied with what they got.

Youichi nodded off in the car and Mikan carried him up to bed while Natsume started on the bags. Mikan came back down to help him with the bags as they made their ways up and down the stair to and from Youichi's room. They collapsed on the sofa, tired from the day of shopping. "You know, Christmas is coming, so we have to go shopping again soon for presents. We also have to tell our parents about Youichi." Natsume looked down at Mikan, who was using his shoulder as a pillow. "We'll just find cool video games for Christmas and we can tell out parents later. For now let's just go to bed." Natsume picked Mikan up bridal style and carried her up to bed.

A week and a half went by since Mikan adopted Youichi. Youichi had warmed up to Natsume very well. He even started calling Natsume, dad. Youichi was slowly warming up to Mikan. At first he called her hag, but now he started calling her by her name. Mikan was happy with the progress they made together. Natsume is still on vacation, but does work on his laptop every now and again. They told their parents about Youichi and wanted them to have Christmas dinner at the Hyuuga estate. So Mikan's and Natsume's family will be coming down on Christmas Eve and staying the night there.

It was now December 23rd and Mikan decided that they were going down to Rockefeller Center to see the Giant Christmas Tree. Natsume, Mikan and Youichi walked through the park together. Youichi was holding Mikan's hand and Mikan was holding Natsume's hand. Mikan stopped when she saw the Ice skating rink. She started pulling the boys along with her, asking Natsume if they could go ice skating and teaching Youichi how to ice skate too. Natsume gave in with grumbled yes. Honestly he couldn't deny his woman anything; she had him wrapped around her finger!

Youichi was weary on skating. He has never done it before and he knew his pride would take a down fall if he fell. He glanced at Mikan and Natsume and saw that they had their skates on already. Mikan was walking over to Youichi to help him lace up his skates. Once his skates were laced up, she made him walk around a bit on the skates. She wanted him to get used to the feel of them before he tried to skate. If he was just like Natsume, then she knew he would be upset if he fell on the ice.

Slowly she started to lead him on the ice. Youichi started to wobble and slip, but Mikan kept a firm grip on his hands. Mikan started to skate backwards while holding onto Youichi's hands. A few times he would almost fall, but she tightened her grip to prevent him from falling. Once she deemed he was ready to skate without help, she slowly started to let go of his hands. He started to panic a bit, afraid that he was going to fall if she let go. Once she let go completely, Youichi started to stumble. He closed his eyes waiting for him to fall on the ice and humiliate himself, when he felt a strong, warm hand on his back. Youichi look up to see Natsume keeping him steady with his hand.

"Have confidence in yourself or you will fall." He said then let go when he knew the kid wasn't going to fall. Natsume passed Youichi, his long black trench coat fluttering behind him. Natsume briefly stopped to grab Mikan's hand before going off again. Youichi was starting to get the hang of ice skating and soon he was going at fast speeds for a beginner. He started racing around the rink and maneuvering around people like he did it all his life. Soon he was trying to skate backwards. He was proud that after a few tries that he got it.

Youichi looked around the rink for Natsume and Mikan. He spotted them after a while. They were shoulder to shoulder with Mikan's hand in Natsume's coat pocket. Mikan had her head resting on Natsume's shoulder while Natsume kept his head forward. They were skating in sync with each other and it looked like nothing could ruin their moment.

"Ne, Natsume, do you remember our first date?" Mikan asked as they skated. Natsume grunted as he kept an eye on Youichi. "We were eleven then and you took me to this ice skating rink. I didn't know how to skate so you taught me how and you were making fun of me all the way too." Natsume nodded at her words. "It took hours for me to teach you. You were such an idiot when we were young. I have no idea how you got smart when we got older." He replied. "Hey!" Mikan hit his arm for that comment. Natsume chuckled as he pecked her pouting lips. "Don't worry, I still love you Idiot."

"I love you too Perv." Mikan pecked his cheek in reply. Natsume looked around for Youichi. He spotted him a little ways off in front of them. Natsume picked up the pace, making Mikan hurry too. Once they reached Youichi, Natsume offered his hand. Youichi gladly took his hand and together the three went to get off the ice and find something warm to eat and drink.

Snow started to fall from the sky in a lazy manner as the trio went for refreshments. It twirled and danced making they people down below watch as it landed on the ground in a light dusting. Grey clouds clogged up the sky, but it was still light out. They agreed to go to a stand in the park for something warm to drink and some roasted chestnuts. Mikan got in line for the food and drinks as Natsume stood on the side walk, making sure his wife was in his line of vision.

Youichi stood there with his gloved hand in Natsume's equally gloved hand. He looked around at the passing people. Watched as business men talked on Bluetooth's' or cellphones with a brief case in hand. How kids from two on up ran a head of their parents of stay with them chatting happily about Santa coming and the gifts they were going to get. Youichi stood there and watched the little moment of a person's life go by. Then he heard familiar laughing behind him.

He twisted around to see who it was. What he saw made him freeze up completely. There stood a woman with brownish-gray hair like his with teal eyes that was also like his. The woman was bouncing and lifting a giggling two year old with short black hair and teal eyes like its mother. The woman was smiling and cooing at the child. Youichi knew that woman was his mother. He saw something on her left hand that caught what little light the clouds let through.

A wedding band was on her finger. She had forgotten about him. She broke her promise to come get him when things got better. Youichi tightened his grip on Natsume's hand as he watch the woman play with the baby. Natsume glanced down at the boy who had his hand in a death grip. He followed Youichi's gaze to see a woman about ten feet from them, playing with a baby. Natsume glance down at the heartbroken look on Youichi's face then back to the woman. He put two and two together and figured out that that was Youichi's mother that left him at the orphanage.

Natsume bent down and picked Youichi up, trying to comfort the boy. Youichi buried his head in Natsume's shoulder, but still kept an eye on his real mother. "Natsume, Youichi! I have our food!" Mikan called.

Youichi's mom, Hana, looked up when she heard Youichi. She turned to see a woman with long, brown hair and hazel eyes walk up to a man with messy black hair and a boy with brownish-gray hair. She briefly caught a look at his eyes before he turned to face the woman. Teal eyes. Her eyes. That was her Youichi, her son. She put her baby, Miki, back in the stroller just as her husband came up to them with roasted chestnuts. She smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks as she watched her son and the couple.

Natsume took his roasted chestnuts with one hand while the other held Youichi. Mikan took one look at the heartbroken face of a little boy that was about to cry. He lifted his arms to her in a gesture that all kids do when they want to be held. Mikan took the little boy in her arms and held him close to her body. Youichi buried his head into her neck and breathed in the floral and strawberry smell of Mikan. His body shook as the tears came down his face. He silently wept into her neck and clenched his fist in her warm coat.

Mikan rubbed his back, having no idea what was wrong. She looked to Natsume to see if he knew. Natsume just turned his head to the family behind them. Mikan saw a woman that looked like Youichi, a man with black hair and brown eyes, and a baby girl that looked like a mix between the two. Mikan now understood.

Mikan buried her head into his hair and whispered words of comfort, hoping to calm the boy down. She bounced and rocked, swayed and hummed, and rubbed and patted the boys back hoping to calm him down. When she saw that nothing worked, she looked at Natsume who was also rubbing the boys back. They caught each other's eye and silently agreed to go home. They left the park then, making the trip home with Youichi still gripping onto Mikan.

Hana watched the scene and selfishly wished it was her holding Youichi. She knew she broke her promise to him and she knew that if she didn't come back soon he would be taken by a new family. She had gotten married to a nice business man that had a steady income. Once they got settled she was going to tell him about Youichi and go get him, but then she got pregnant with Miki. She was so focused on her new life and being happy that she forgot about Youichi. Her husband saw her saddened face and gently touched her arm. "What's wrong Hana?" he asked. "I have something to tell you when we get home." She smiled sadly up at her husband who had a concerned face. She gently took her husband's hand and grabbed the stroller. They walked back to their house and she thought that Youichi is now in a better place than when he was with her.

Mikan closed the door to Youichi's room. He had finally gone to bed. The day's events were tiring on him and it finally took its toll. He had told her about his family before the orphanage. Youichi's father lost his job and left them to find a better one. His mother tried to take care of him for two years before she left him at the orphanage with the promise of coming back for him.

Mikan made her way to her room and saw Natsume already in bed in his flannel pajama bottoms on. She stripped down to her panties and slipped on a fluffy pair of blue plaid pajama pants and a plain blue t-shirt. She snuggled up to Natsume's warm body and just held him. "Promise me that we will never do what his parents did to him. That we will love him like he is our own." Mikan whispered. Natsume gripped her tighter and nodded his head.


End file.
